culfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy Wolfhaven
Isabelle (Izzy) Scarlett Wolfhaven (born on October 7th in Forks, WA) is a member of the Wolfhaven Pack, Castorian Coven, and Cullens Coven as well as a Shadowhunter. Izzy is the twin sister of Alec Wolfhaven. She is the daughter of Lillian and Aiden Wolfhaven. Izzy is the granddaughter of Aria and Landon Black as well as the adoptive granddaughter of Aurora and Aro Castorian and Jacob and Ariel Black. Izzy is the great-granddaughter of Emmett and Rosaile Cullens as well as Edward and Bella Cullens. Izzy is the great-great-granddaughter of Dr. Carlisle Cullens. Her faceclaim is Emeraude Torbia. Biography Early Life Izzy was born to Lillian and Aiden Wolfhaven along with her twin brother on October 7th in Forks, Washington. When their mother was pregnant with Alec and Izzy, she became ill and her body had difficulties carrying the twins. In an effort to help her, Aiden tracked down his paternal grandmother Sophie, who is a Nephilim, and Sophie donated her blood to Lillian. After receiving the blood, Lillian and the twins were exposed to human, vampire, and angel blood. Once the twins were born, Lillian lost the angelic blood, but noticed it's properties showing up in the twins. To make sure they were given the full powers and abilities associated with angelic blood, Sophie appeared with a special instrument called the Mortal Cup She had each of her great-grandchildren drink from it, ensuring their status as Nephilim or Shadowhunters. Sophie connected the Wolfhavens with the nearest Shadowhunter Institute in Seattle, so the twins could begin training. Physical Appearance Isabelle is described as incredibly gorgeous despite the scars left on her skin from the Shadowhunter runes. She has long, ink-black hair that goes down to her waist, and dark brown-gold flecked eyes that are usually mistaken for black. She shares the same slender eyebrows, pale, high-colored skin as her brother Alec. Izzy is 5'5 and has a slim figure. She enjoys wearing dresses and is almost always in high heels. Personality and Traits She is very confident in herself and her abilities. She has a great sense of style and is very fashionable. For a time, she was also somewhat promiscuous. She can be vain and somewhat narcissistic, but also slightly insecure, and at times even self-conscious. Despite initially displaying a haughty and nonchalant attitude toward others aside from her family, she actually hides beneath it a distrustful and fragile heart. Isabelle also possesses a fiery temper. Isabelle is very loyal to her family. She is a fiercely loyal friend but is volatile and prone to mood swings. Isabelle is described as flirtatious. She loves her brother very much and is very close to him. Izzy defends the ones she loves passionately when threatened. Isabelle is cautious when it comes to love. She likes cooking but is not very good at it. She loves her life and the fight against demons. She greatly enjoys demon hunting. She is also often the 'bait' for demons that she, Cami, Jace, and Alec are hunting. She is a very free-spirited girl that enjoys partying, flirting, and clothes. Isabelle is also very confident in her looks, this is in stark contrast with her brother Alec who isn't confident in his own skin. She frequently uses her looks to achieve her goals, wielding them in everyday life like she would her whip in a fight. Powers and Abilities * Vampire abilities: sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. * Nephilim physiology: Being Nephilim, Izzy possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to him by the angel blood of Raziel in his veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and coordination, which continue to improve over time and practice. ** The Sight: As a Shadowhunter, Izzy is naturally and easily able to see through most magical illusions and layers of glamour over reality. ** Runic magic: Due to the angel blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. ** Use of heavenly weapons: As a Shadowhunter, Isabelle is also able to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of angels for their seraph blades, as well as to handle any heavenly weapons or objects with effect, which would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are tools made of adamas and forged by Iron Sisters. Relationships